


The Black Rider (WIP)

by AutobotHuntsman36969



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotHuntsman36969/pseuds/AutobotHuntsman36969





	The Black Rider (WIP)

The Old Barkeep stands there at his post on a lonely night, Cleaning Glasses, making sure the Liquors from all across the land were ready for next Patron and replacing the Lamps when they Burnt Out. Though as the night grew later and later, fewer and fewer arrive until it was all but abandoned. A Surprise for the man as it still was a few hours until closing, Then a Young Man no older than 6 entered the derelict bar down the stairs from their home above it. Another surprise that night for the Father but not an unwelcome one by now. 

"Mattias, Son what've I told you about coming to see me before we close?" 

The man sighs in exasperated weariness born of the slow night's work, but smiles and looks at his beloved child with concern all the same. 

"And shouldn't you be asleep by now at any rate? It's not good for you to be up this late you know" 

The Boy Yawns tiredly and looks at his father. Afraid he was in trouble for being up this late and being where he shouldn't be.

"I know Papa, But I can't get to sleep. I keep hearing these noises outside and....." 

He was holding his pillow the father now noticed. He put the glass he was cleaning down and went over to his son, kneeling down and hugging the boy 

"It's only the Faun little one. Why don't I close early and come to put you to sleep?" 

The boy smiles at his father Happily, Tired but still filled with Joy seeing him. Though wasn't old enough to know about the marks on his face and why he wears an Eyepatch. 

"Ok Papa!" 

He goes back up the stairs and out of sight. The Elder then starts closing up and leaving the one constant presence in the bar to drink and eat the meal provided by the establishments long departed cooks in peace.


End file.
